Memories
by Cardwitch
Summary: Syaoran is part of a family, but there's someone we all know is missing. Syaoran lies in his bedroom remembering his father. R


**_Hi there, I'm Cardwitch._**

****

**_I'm in the U.K for the holidays and the weather is lovely and warm!_**

****

**_So this fanfiction is about Syaoran and his sisters when they where little and it turns into a really sad story because it takes place on the very night their father died. This will help all of you understand my stories much more and this is the story of how a lively, sweet boy became a protective boy._**

****

****

****

A Night Never To Forget

**_Syaoran sat on his bed, starring at the ceiling._**

****

**_Somebody had reminded Tomoyo about her father, the dad whom a girl wouldn't want for a dad. _**

****

**_A man who was in jail for stealing, robbery but the worst of all…  murder, she cried and cried her eyes out. Syaoran looked and wondered, about his father. _**

****

**_The man he had tried to forget over and over. But still the horrid reality that he lost his father ate at his heart. _**

****

**_The idle and his father,_**

****

**_"Where are you now father? I've been thinking about you recently, no one cares that I don't have a father. That I lost you when I was barely talking, and you we're young too. Twenty-seven" Syaoran said to himself, "I can't help but think, about that night… you left us, never would you come home"._**

****

**_Syaoran looked out the window, a remembered the memory of his father, that was also the last memory…_**

****

**_~* Flashback*~_**

****

"Sheifa, you'll never catch me, I'm too fast" Feimei taunted her sister, they were playing tag. As you can guess, Sheifa was "It". 

"You maybe fast Feimei, but I'm faster," Fuutie said with a smile as she zoomed past her twin sister and a way from Sheifa.

"Hay have you seen Fanny and Syao-Chan?" Sheifa asked sitting near the pond watching the fish swimming around and around. Feimei and Fuutie sat next to her,

"I saw Fanny with mother and Syaoran was playing with daddy" Feimei said running her hand through the water.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long raven hair and brown eyes stood at the door with a little, short-redhead in a green dress. Next to the woman and the girl was, a tall, handsome man with messy red-brown (I.E Auburn, and I don't care Sakura HAS BLOND HAIR) hair like Syaoran's and gleaming grey-hazel eyes. 

And…

… He was carrying and small, three year old boy, his hair was chestnut brown with a shine of gold. As the child's head turned around, revelled his honey-brown eyes, like an angel's eyes.

"Put his down and we'll take a walk- Oh remember we need to help him along" the woman, Yelan, told her husband. Ryuu Li nodded and set his son down on the ground and took his small hand.

"Come on Syaoran let's go see your sisters" Ryuu whispered to his son, and the small child walked forward. His older sister, Fanren, walked with him and the sight of them caused Sheifa, Fuutie and Feimei to ran up to them.

The oldest sister Sheifa waved to Syaoran and Fanren, this cause both Syaoran and his father to run.

"Syaoran!" Sheifa said when Syaoran was in her arms. Sheifa sat down on the side of the pond with Syaoran on her knee. The other sisters sat near them and Ryuu sat right next to Sheifa.

"Careful Sheifa, you know he is still like a wolf cub he really vigils," Yelan told her daughter as she came closer. Sheifa nodded.

"Your mother is right Sheifa, he's also still small we wouldn't want him to fall into that pond. He maybe a little kicking three year old, but he's still only a baby" Ryuu said patting Syaoran's sholder.

Syaoran looked at his father, "Dada, I'm three and three-eights" Syaoran complained, Ryuu smiled and took Syaoran from Sheifa.

"Who is also a little maths star," Ryuu said hugging Syaoran against his chest, the sweet smell of his aftershave fell into Syaoran's face. Ryuu turned Syaoran to look at him, "And if I had my way I'd always watch him grow into a sweet young man and watch him marry, have children" Ryuu said and then turned to look at his daughters. "I'd love to watch all of you".

Fanren hugged her mother and looked up to her, "Mama, do you want to watch us grow". Yelan smiled and nodded, Sheifa, Fuutie and Feimei jumped up and ran to hug her. Yelan opened her arms for all of them.

"Oh, yes Ryuu, honey don't you have to meet with the Chien Clan tonight in the city?" Yelan asked looking up for the sea of four redheads. 

"Yes" Ryuu said with a smile, then he felt Syaoran's head fall under in chin. Ryuu smiled more and stood up with Syaoran still in his arms… whom was asleep. 

Yelan gathered up the girls like they were sheep and they ran into the house. Ryuu and Syaoran linger behind and Ryuu looked back on the beautiful sunset.

Sadly, it would be the last he would ever see.

~*~*~*~*~

Night fell on the busy city of Hong-Kong, the Chinese and English men and women walked in circles and some even looked out to the ruff river. The Hong-Kong ferry had been closed due to ruff weather, this almost never happened. 

The city was beautiful and on the large hill lived the most famouse clan, and out of all the lights hidden in the trees, the leader's home shined the bright light and the best view of the others.

Into that house was Syaoran and his sisters, ready for bed but wait to see their father off for he would meet with the Kun family. This would mean a long drive through Hong-Kong's busy roads. But Ryuu never minded, he lived for the darkness, as it was the source of his power. Cool breezes on the night air, feeling night's warmth and coldness on his bare skin.

"Will you be long?" Yelan asked Ryuu, as he was just about to leave, Syaoran and his sisters came down the stairs to say goodbye.

"It might take a while but I'll come home, soon" Ryuu said, his words seemed dissident as if this would be the last he'd see his family. Ryuu saw his little red head daughters and hugged them to himself. 

Syaoran stood until Ryuu was free from Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren's grasp, Ryuu hugged Syaoran and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon Syaoran, girls and…" Ryuu looked up to see Yelan look down on Ryuu kneeling. Ryuu stood up, now looking down on her.

Yelan's heels made her seem tall but she was in fact short, Ryuu kissed her gently careful not to make is too hard. Just like the daughters, many believed that if Yelan was touched with no care that she would shatter like a china vase.

Yelan saw Ryuu out and they watched as he drove away.

~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~

'I never saw you again after that, you were gone, I too small and little to know where you where' Syaoran said to himself, 'But, I remember what affect it had in all and what happened to me… Sheifa through tantrums, Feimei getting sick and throwing up and Fuutie, well you death gave her amnesia she can't remember you. Fanren just cried, the morn over you still hasn't ended, mother is no longer happy and cheerful she's seriouse and I'm made to be resonsable for myself. I was forced to grow up so quickly'. Syaoran looked to his side and saw the old box that beloged to his father. 

Syaoran sat back on his bed and remembered the day the elders made him, 'Chosen One'. In his father's name.

****

~*~*Flashback*~*~

Syaoran, a small three year old looked round the huge room of elders, his mother walked behind him and his sisters sat in the back. The great elder, walked to the small little boy, Syaoran stood tall and looked with his burning brown eyes. 

The Great Elder smiled and touched the boy's shoulders and forehead and in a loud voice cried, "I name thee, Chosen One of our clan of Li, decndent of Clow, his wife and mother. Family of Clow see thee as our leader to be. At the age of sixteen you will inheret the Li Clan and it's magic". All the elders knelt to Syaoran and Syaoran didn't know why he was here.

Syaoran walked up to the elder with a look of wonder in his face and asked the man, "Great one, where is my father?"

~*~*Flashback Ends*~*~

'I had no idea what had happened, all I was knew was that you never came back and mother said that you where somewhere where you will always look down on us and smile on us. But I too foolish to know what was wrong' Syaoran told himself more. 

****

**_Syaoran felt lonely in the room suddenly, no one was watching, no one would know. Syaoran hugged a book that was his father's and whispered to himself, "I wish people could see, I wish people understood that you were a large part of my life. Someone left my life to young and you left to early, you were healthy and could still be here today. It was at the age of six I found out and drunk driver drove into you, killed you". Syaoran started to shake, and finally he sighed and said "Dad I really did love you, I love mother too, and Sheifa, Fuutie and Feimei. I love Fanren and her tricks today"_**

****

**_Syaoran sat up and thought some more, the name of his father kept stinging his heart. Syaoran then thought about what Touya said when they walked home together. Touya, was helping Sakura because of their mother._**

****

**_Touya said in Syaoran's face, "What do you know about pain? What do you know about losing your mother?"_**

****

**_'Okay maybe I don't know, but with a boy, your father teaches you' Syaoran thought, 'But Touya has his father but lost a mother, I have a mother but I've lost my father. It's the same'_**

****

**_Syaoran then threw his arms onto his pillow holding in something we may have never see him do. _**

****

**_Syaoran whispered, "Why can't anyone see that Syaoran hurts too, yes as in me, I hurt and I hurt when people insult me like Touya did. I know he didn't mean it but… I… I…" Syaoran was stuck and he looked up again and he finally said…_**

****

**_ "I know I should be strong but I never cry when I fall down, when Touya hurts me but the shook of your death, wasn't the same as Sakura and Touya's mother. She was dying why can't anyone see I…"_**

****

**_Syaoran said slowly…_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_"That I have to… cry" Syaoran said and he cried._**

****

**_Syaoran cried in his pillow but someone was watching him and before Syaoran cried himself to sleep, Syaoran remembered feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. And Syaoran head lent against something, but it wasn't his pillow………_**


End file.
